The conventional language practising set usually has two cassette tapes, i.e., a master tape and a secondary tape. When practising a language or singing, speech or song is to be played with the master tape. When a given section of the language or song is necessary to be replayed, push down the pause key to let the secondary tape play that section of language recorded for 20 seconds (The time length is subject to the cyclic tape, and generally there are two types of tapes, i.e., a ten second type and 20 second type.)